Computers have been developed and utilized extensively in industry to enable a person to work in a productive, time-efficient, and cost-efficient manner. Hand-held computers, such as symbology readers and scanners, have enabled workers to quickly scan bar codes or other symbologies to identify or monitor virtually any item that can be labeled with a given code or symbol. For example, maintaining accurate inventory records or product location records can be easily accomplished by scanning coded items on a regular basis.
Although the hand-held computers are very mobile, the units are fairly fragile and susceptible to extensive repairs or replacement when the computer is inadvertently impacted or dropped. In addition, hand-held computers are often exposed to a variety of environmental elements during the ordinary course of use, such as rain water, dust, other debris, and electrostatic discharge that can damage the computer's internal components.
Attempts have been made to create enclosures that protect hand-held computers from impact damage and the environmental elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,184 (Lloyd) discloses a removable soft case that engulfs an entire computer and covers the computer's display screen only when the case is closed. Such a case protects the computer but substantially increases the size of the unit. While the closed case acts to cushion and distribute impact loads across the computer's glass screen, this desired protection does not exist when the case is open. Similarly, the case does not protect the computer while in use from water, dust or other debris contacting the display screen or penetrating into the computer through seams around the screen.
Bumper strips of impact-resistant material glued to the computer housing have also been used to protect hand-held computers. While a bumper strip can provide some impact protection, the bumper strips do not provide adequate protection at the corners or edges of the computer, which are most often the areas subject to impact. In addition to inadequate impact protection, the computer housing is still susceptible to damage from water, dust, or other debris entering the computer's interior through seams in the housing. Furthermore, no electrostatic discharge protection is provided by the bumper strips.